


Schlüssel(momente)

by TSihek



Series: 2. Bingo-Runde ~ Blackout! [17]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSihek/pseuds/TSihek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boerne sucht seinen Schlüssel. <br/>Sequel nach „Märchen“, kann aber auch alleinstehend gelesen werden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schlüssel(momente)

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Baggeli,   
> Bingo-Prompt: Schlüssel

~~  
Schlüssel(momente)  
~~

Boerne legte den nächsten Objektträger ein und justierte das Mikroskop. Noch diese eine Probe, sagte er sich, dann würde er es gut sein lassen.   
Heute Morgen war Lebherz wieder zum Dienst erschienen und hatte ihn nach Kräften unterstützt und natürlich hatte Alberichs Hilfe gestern ihm auch einen großen Batzen Arbeit abgenommen. Zudem waren sie und ihre Nichte, ein wissbegieriges und wie er fand liebenswertes Mädchen, eine willkommene Abwechslung gewesen.   
Seit Lebherz und Mayer ausgefallen waren hatte er, um das Arbeitspensum zu schaffen, praktisch in der Rechtsmedizin übernachtet und war nur kurz zum Duschen und um die Kleidung zu wechseln, nach Hause gefahren. Seit gestern Vormittag war er jedoch noch nicht einmal dazu gekommen.   
Alberich hatte ihm zwar am Nachmittag bei der Obduktion der drei Leichen geholfen und er hatte sich schon, nachdem sie gegen Abend gegangen war auf eine endlich ruhige und erholsame Nacht gefreut, da war er zu einem Leichenfundort gerufen worden. Sobald er den Toten, einen in der Münsteraner Stadtpolitik recht bekannten, aber auch umstrittenen politischen Quertreiber erkannt hatte, hatte er seine Erschöpfung in den hintersten Winkel seines Bewusstseins verdrängt und sich an die Arbeit gemacht. Natürlich hatten die Klemm und Thiel sofort und am besten gestern genaue Fakten haben wollen. 

Schon lange über den Punkt hinaus, an dem er noch fähig gewesen wäre abzuwägen, ob eine Arbeit wirklich jetzt erledigt werden musste, hatte er einfach die Nacht durchgearbeitet, um auch dieses Pensum zu schaffen und bis jetzt sah es so aus, als würde er nun endlich seine wohlverdiente Ruhe bekommen. Glücklicherweise hatte ihm Lebherz einige der Routinearbeiten abgenommen, die tagsüber anfielen und die sonst Alberich mit bewundernswerter Gleichmütigkeit erledigte. Überhaupt hatte es ihm gut getan, dass sie gestern gekommen war. Ihre unerschütterliche gute Laune und ihre zupackende Art ließen ihn oft so manche Belastung vergessen. War es da verwunderlich, dass sie ihm fehlte, wenn sie nicht da war? 

Boerne unterdrückte ein Gähnen. Thiel würde es gar nicht gerne sehen, aber er war schlicht nicht mehr fähig, sich auf die forensischen Untersuchungen zu konzentrieren. Wichtige Spur hin oder her. Es war jetzt zwar erst später Nachmittag, aber er würde bald – zum ersten Mal seit Tagen – mal wieder in einem richtigen Bett schlafen und es war ihm völlig egal, dass es noch Tag war. Nur noch diese eine Probe…

Er schaute durch das Mikroskop und musste blinzeln, als Sterne vor seinen überanstrengten Augen zu flimmern begannen. Dann war er plötzlich hellwach. 

Ja! Das war der Beweis, den Thiel noch brauchte. 

Boerne schaute triumphierend auf den Bildschirm, der die Aufnahme der Mikroskopkamera zeigte: eine Faser… rot und eindeutig tierischen Ursprungs. Wolle vermutlich. Aus einem Pullover, den der Täter getragen hatte. 

Zufrieden, dem Kommissar nun doch noch den Schlüssel zur Beweisführung liefern zu können, griff er nach seinem Handy. 

~~

Thiel war, wie erwartet, begeistert gewesen und hatte das auch deutlich gezeigt - so deutlich wie der eher wortkarge Mann eben wurde. Mit einem mürrischen: "Gut. Aber das wurde ja auch Zeit" hatte er ihm die Ergebnisse aus der Hand gerissen und war damit umgehend zur Staatsanwaltschaft gestürmt – dabei hatte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ein anerkennendes Lächeln um seine Mundwinkel gezuckt. Boerne reichte das Lob.

Hundemüde, aber mit sich und der geleisteten Arbeit zufrieden, streifte er den Laborkittel ab, sobald Thiel verschwunden war und schlüpfte in sein Jackett. Seine Hand glitt in die Jackentasche und etwas verwirrt tastete er dann die andere Seite und die Innentasche ab. Doch nirgends war sein Autoschlüssel. 

Wo hatte er den nur abgelegt? Er konnte doch nur im Jackett sein. Oder… auf dem Schreibtisch? Seine Gedanken waren so träge, dass es ihm schwer fiel, konzentriert zu denken. Aber was blieb ihm anderes übrig? Seufzend suchte er den Schreibtisch ab, zog jede Schublade auf, kniete sich sogar auf den Boden und schaute dort nach.   
Nichts. Nada. Niente. 

Nirgends war sein Schlüssel. 

Wie sollte er nun nach Hause kommen? Gut, Taxi war eine logische Option. Aber… wie kam er danach in seine Wohnung?   
Auch wenn er einen Drittschlüssel von Thiels Wohnung besaß, nachdem Thiel den Zweitschlüssel vor einigen Monaten eingefordert hatte, hatte Thiel deshalb noch lange keinen von ihm.   
Seine Putzfrau kam ihm in den Sinn. Die hatte sich allerdings diese Woche frei genommen, da sie ihre Verwandten besuchen wollte. In der Hoffnung, doch jemand in ihrer Wohnung anzutreffen, wählte er ihre Nummer.  
Der Anruf wurde nicht entgegengenommen. 

Frustriert ließ sich Boerne auf sein Sofa sinken. Wo konnte dieser vermaledeite Schlüssel sein? Er sah sich in seinem Büro um, als sein Blick auf die noch immer zusammengeknüllte Wolldecke fiel, in die er gestern das schlafende Mädchen eingewickelt hatte.   
Er schüttelte die Decke aus und musste schmunzeln, als einer von Sophias Buntstiften auf den Boden rollte. Er hob ihn auf und betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. Ob Sophia seinen Schlüssel irgendwohin gelegt hatte? Die Kleine war zwar, wie sie es ihm versprochen hatte, im Büro geblieben. Sie hatte sich dort aber umgesehen, freilich ohne Blödsinn anzurichten. Zumindest war ihm bis jetzt nichts dergleichen aufgefallen. Ob sie dabei vielleicht seinen Schlüssel gesehen hatte? Und vielleicht doch irgendwo hingelegt hatte, wo er ihn nicht vermuten würde?

Nun, einen Versuch war es wert. Er wählte Alberichs Nummer, doch sie schien nicht zu Hause zu sein. War denn heute niemand zu erreichen?  
Ihr Handy war ebenfalls ausgeschaltet, so dass er nur die Mailbox ans Ohr bekam. Er hasste es mit einem Datenspeicher zu reden, bat sie aber dennoch, ihn umgehend zurückzurufen. Wann immer das sein mochte. 

Seufzend bestellte er sich anschließend ein Taxi. Wenn er sie nicht telefonisch erreichte, würde er eben zu ihr fahren. Er musste ihr ja schließlich auch noch den Stift des Mädchens bringen, oder nicht? 

~~

Silke staunte nicht schlecht, als sie in den Rheingoldweg einbog und eine Gestalt in dunkler Kleidung auf den Treppenstufen vor ihrer Haustür sitzen sah. Natürlich erkannte sie Boerne sofort und sie musste schmunzeln als sie näher heranfuhr.   
Er hatte die Arme verschränkt und lehnte mit dem Rücken an der Haustüre. Ganz offensichtlich war er eingenickt. Sein Wagen war nirgends zu sehen und das beunruhigte sie dann doch wieder.   
Was mochte ihn hergeführt haben?

Sie parkte ihr Auto und bevor sie sie aufhalten konnte, war Sophia herausgesprungen und zu Boerne gerannt. Er schreckte auf, als ihm das Mädchen um den Hals fiel, schien ihr aber nicht böse zu sein.   
Silke schaute hinüber, während sie die beiden Einkaufstüten und ihren Korb aus dem Kofferraum wuchtete. Boerne war aufgestanden und sprach freundlich mit Sophie, kam dann aber herüber, als er sie mit dem Einkauf sah. 

„Geben Sie schon her, Alberich. Das ist ja vermutlich schwerer als Sie.“ Er nahm ihr die Tüten ab und sie ließ es verdutzt zu. „Gerne… aber… was machen Sie denn hier, Chef? Und wo ist Ihr Wagen?“

Er seufzte leise und schaute sie unverwandt an, so dass sie unwillkürlich an sich herabsah. Da war aber alles in Ordnung, soweit sie sehen konnte.   
„Ist etwas, Chef?“

„Nein, nein“, wehrte er ab. „Ich…“ Er stockte und wechselte dann ganz offensichtlich das Thema, indem er eine der Tüten abstellte und einen Buntstift aus der Tasche seines Jacketts zog. „Ich habe den Stift gefunden und wollte ihn Sophia bringen. Was ich aber nicht gefunden habe, war mein Schlüsselbund und ich dachte, vielleicht hat sie…?“

Silke schmunzelte. „… ihn versteckt? Gut möglich. Sie mag alles, was glänzt und Schlüssel ganz besonders. Kommen Sie erst mal mit rein. Ich werde sie fragen.“

Sie klappte den Kofferraum zu und ging zur Haustür, wo Sophia schon ungeduldig zappelnd auf sie wartete. „Machen wir jetzt Pizza? Du hast es versprochen“, quengelte sie. 

Silke schaute ein wenig hilflos zu Boerne. „Mal sehen, vielleicht müssen wir auch erst noch mal in die Rechtsmedizin fahren.“

„Och menno!“ Die Kleine zog einen Schmollmund, folgte Silke und Boerne dann aber ins Haus. 

Boerne brachte die Tüten in die Küche und warf neugierig einen Blick hinein. „Sie wollen Pizza backen?“

„Ja, das hat Sophia sich gewünscht. Morgen holt meine Schwester sie wieder ab und sie liebt es, welche mit mir zu backen. Ich habe es ihr für den letzten Abend versprochen. Wollen Sie mitessen? Sie sehen aus, als hätten Sie in den letzten Tagen nicht viel zu sich genommen.“  
Silke war ihm gefolgt und musterte ihn nun kritisch. Er sah wirklich alles andere als taufrisch aus. Das Hemd und die Anzughose waren knittrig und er schien sich auch, seit sie ihn gestern gesehen hatte, noch nicht rasiert zu haben. Die kurzen Bartstoppeln konnten aber nicht über die deutlich eingefallenen Wangen hinwegtäuschen. Dunkle Schatten unter den Augen erklärten, warum ihr sonst so auf seine Würde bedachter Chef auf den Stufen vor ihrem Haus eingenickt war. 

Boerne zögerte, doch Sophie nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab. „Ja! Das ist eine gute Idee! Karl muss hier bleiben und mir noch was erzählen!“ Sie rannte auf ihn zu und sprang förmlich an ihm hoch. Er fing sie auf und nahm sie lächelnd auf den Arm.   
„Ich habe einen besseren Vorschlag: wir backen zusammen die Pizza und anschließend erzähle ich dir was zum Einschlafen.“

Sein Angebot wurde mit einem Jubelschrei und einem dicken Schmatz belohnt, was ihn doch tatsächlich leicht erröten ließ, wie Silke mit einem Schmunzeln feststellte. 

Um es zu verbergen räumte sie ihre Einkäufe auf und stellte dann alles bereit, was sie brauchen würden. Boerne, der es geschafft hatte, die wie eine Klette an ihm klebende Sophia zum Malen eines Bildes zu überreden, begutachtete kritisch ihre Vorbereitungen.   
„Haben Sie auch Rosmarin? Eine winzige Spur davon schmeckt sehr gut auf Pizza“, fragte er unvermittelt neben ihr, so dass sie zusammenzuckte. 

Sie drückte ihm, etwas überrascht, das Gewünschte in die Hand. „Wollen Sie die Pizzasoße machen?“, schlug sie vor. Sie wusste, dass er kochen konnte und das sogar ganz gut. 

„Gerne.“ Boerne zog sein Jackett aus und hängte es, für seine Verhältnisse nachlässig, über eine Stuhllehne. Sein Körper straffte sich und Silke vermutete, dass er seine Erschöpfung – wieder einmal – ganz bewusst verdrängte. Freiwillig würde er sich jetzt keine Ruhe gönnen, sondern genau das tun, was er sich vorgenommen hatte. Wie erwartet rieb er sich voller Tatendrang die Hände und forderte dann, ganz ähnlich wie bei einer Obduktion die Gerätschaften ein, die er brauchen würde.   
Jede andere hätte das als herumkommandieren aufgefasst, nicht jedoch Silke. Sie merkte, dass er noch immer ziemlich müde war und ahnte, dass der kurze Schlaf auf ihrer Türschwelle ihm nur wenig Erholung gebracht haben konnte. Es irritierte sie, dass er deshalb nicht weiter darauf drängte, seinen Schlüssel zu suchen. Sie war jedoch daran gewöhnt, dass sich seine Handlungen ihr nicht immer sofort erschlossen und akzeptierte es ohne es zu hinterfragen. 

Auch wenn sie kleinwüchsig war, hatte sie darauf bestanden, sich eine normal dimensionierte Küche einbauen zu lassen. Es machte Freunden und ihrer Schwester es einfach, mit ihr zusammen zu kochen und sorgte für jede Menge Stauraum, brachte es aber auch mit sich, dass sie auch in ihrem eigenen Reich überall Trittleitern benutzen musste.   
Für ihre Küche hatte sie sich eine Art Hochstuhl besorgt, auf den sie dank einiger Stufen bequem steigen konnte und den sie zusätzlich als Sitz benutzen konnte. Auf diesem stand sie nun und bereitete den Hefeteig zu. 

Währenddessen sah sie zu, wie Boerne neben ihr mit offensichtlicher Übung Tomaten, Zwiebeln und Knoblauch kleinschnitt und dann alles zusammen mit diversen Gewürzen zu einer sämigen Soße verarbeitete. Auch hier hatte sie ihn wohl unterschätzt, stellte sie fest. Er schien nicht nur ganz gut kochen zu können, denn ein appetitlicher Duft zog schon bald durch die Küche und ließ ihren Magen vernehmlich knurren. 

Boerne warf ihr einen amüsierten Blick zu. „Na, na, Alberich. Sie scheinen ja einen mächtigen Hunger zu haben. Sind Sie sich sicher, dass die Portion Hefeteig groß genug für Sie ist, die Sie da bearbeiten? Probieren Sie mal. Vielleicht besänftigt das das Monster da in Ihnen.“   
Er tauchte einen Löffel in die dickflüssige Soße und hielt ihn ihr vor die Lippen. Gehorsam wollte sie davon kosten, als er ihn zurückzog und mit einem „Vorsicht heiß!“ darüber blies. Dann bot er ihn ihr erneut an und diesmal ließ sie sich die Kostprobe munden. 

Es schmeckte fruchtig und würzig und ähnelte in keinster Weise dem, was sie selbst als Pizzasoße verwendet hätte. „Mm… lecker“, lobte sie und erntete einen erfreuten Blick. 

Er probierte selbst und krauste dann nachdenklich die Stirn, während er sich auf der Arbeitsplatte umsah. „Da fehlt noch was…“, murmelte er. Dann schien er entdeckt zu haben, was er suchte.   
Sie fragte sich noch, was er meinen könnte, als er um sie herumgriff und nach dem Salz angelte. Überrascht, seinen Arm um sich zu fühlen, zuckte sie zusammen und aus einem Reflex heraus hielt er sie nun richtig fest.   
Einen Moment lang war er ihr so nahe, dass sie seinen Atem an ihrem Hals fühlen konnte und sie schaute ihn leicht überrumpelt an. Auch er schien aus dem Konzept gebracht worden zu sein. Seine Augen wanderten langsam über ihr Gesicht und schienen an ihren Lippen hängen zu bleiben. Ihr Atem stockte. Würde er sie küssen? 

„Schaut mal! Ich habe das Bild fertig!“ Sophia tanzte auf sie zu und Boerne ließ sie so abrupt los, dass sie nun doch beinahe nach hinten gefallen wäre. Schnell stützte er sie und murmelte etwas, das irgendwie nach einer Entschuldigung klang, während er ihrem Blick auswich.  
Das Mädchen drängte sich zwischen sie und wedelte mit einer Zeichnung, auf der Silke Boernes Schreibtisch zu erkennen glaubte. Sie lächelte und atmete tief durch, um das nervöse Flattern in ihrem Magen zu beruhigen. Was war das denn eben gewesen?

Sie lobte Sophia für das erstaunlich detailreiche Bild und die Kleine verzog sich zufrieden wieder an den Esstisch, um weiter zu malen. Silke wandte sich wieder dem Teig zu, der inzwischen seiner Aufgabe gefolgt und in der warmen Küche deutlich aufgegangen war. Entschlossen, ihre Gedanken von eben als Hirngespinste zu werten, teilte sie ihn in drei gleiche Stücke auf und begann die Pizzaböden zu formen. 

Boerne konzentrierte sich derweil so sehr auf die Soße, dass es ihr verdächtig nach einer Flucht aussah. Sie musste sich räuspern, um den Kloß aus ihrem Hals zu bekommen. „Der erste Boden wäre fertig.“

Ihrem Blick ausweichend, verkündete er: „Die Soße auch. Was soll denn eigentlich drauf?“

„Sophia liebt Tunfisch mit Kapern, Oliven und Schinken und mir ist es eigentlich egal. Was möchten Sie als Belag?“ 

„Thunfisch klingt gut.“ Auch seine Stimme klang belegt.   
Er verteilte etwas von der Soße auf dem Pizzaboden und dann kam Sophias große Stunde, denn sie durfte belegen. Silke bremste sie lediglich, als sie Unmengen Kapern draufkippen wollte. „Das reicht, würde ich sagen. Nimm lieber noch was von den Oliven“, schlug sie stattdessen vor. 

Sie war sich Boernes Blick bewusst, der geradezu an ihr zu kleben schien. Was war nur los? Es machte sie nervös und sie war froh, als sie das erste Blech in den vorgeheizten Ofen schob und sich um den nächsten Boden kümmern konnte. 

Beim Essen kehrte die gute Stimmung zurück und sie lachten, als Sophia mit langen Käsefäden kämpfte.   
„Warte mal, ich zeige Dir, wie du das machen musst. Das hat mir meine Großmutter nämlich auch so gezeigt.“ Boerne legte sein Besteck zur Seite und nahm eines der Stück mit der Hand, woraufhin auch er jede Menge Fäden zog. Dann legte er den Kopf schief und begann, die Fäden von unten nach oben abzuknabbern. 

Das Mädchen kicherte ausgelassen. „Ich glaube nicht, dass deine Großmutter dir das gezeigt hat. Da gab es doch gar keine Pizza.“ 

Boerne tat beleidigt. „Und ob sie schon Pizza kannte! Sie kannte auch in Schokolade getauchte Käfer und kandierte Zitronen. Du glaubst gar nicht, was sie alles auf ihren Reisen gegessen hat.“ 

Wieder lachte Sophia ausgelassen und auch Silke konnte ein Kichern nicht unterdrücken. Boerne klang so ganz anders, wenn er mit dem Mädchen sprach und er war weitaus lockerer und entspannter. Sie freute sich, dass er so überraschend hergekommen war.   
Da fiel ihr der eigentliche Grund dafür wieder ein. „Meinst Du, die Großmutter weiß auch, wo sich Karls Schlüsselbund versteckt hat?“, fragte sie ihre Nichte und diese gluckste. „Ne… das weiß die doch nicht. Aber ich auch nicht.“ Die Antwort kam etwas zu schnell.

„Schade. Wenn du es nicht weißt, dann kannst du Karl aber keine Freude machen, indem du ihm etwas verrätst, was seine Großmutter nicht weiß“, sagte Silke eher beiläufig. Sophia verzog das Gesicht. „Ich weiß es wirklich nicht“, gab sie ernst zurück. „Schlimm?“

Boerne kam Silkes Antwort zuvor und legte dem Mädchen die Hand auf den Arm. Er schüttelte sacht den Kopf. „Der findet sich schon wieder. Vielleicht spielt er auch nur verstecken mit mir.“

Silke, die durchaus vermutete, dass ihre Nichte für das Verschwinden des Schlüssels verantwortlich war, schenkte ihm für sein Verständnis und seine Geduld ein dankbares Lächeln. Trotz seiner immer deutlicher werdenden Müdigkeit blitzte der Schalk in seinen Augen auf und er schaute von Silke zu Sophia, griff dann hinter deren Ohr.   
„Was meinst Du, ob sich der Schlüssel genauso wieder hervorzaubern lässt, wie   
die Olive hier?“ Er hielt sie Sophia hin. Das brachte sie wieder zum Kichern und sie griff hungrig nach dem nächsten Stück Pizza. 

~~

Nach dem Essen kletterte Sophia auf Boernes Schoß und schlang die Arme um seinen Hals. „Bitte… erzähl mir noch was von deiner Großmutter.“

„Das geht jetzt nicht, Sophia. Wir müssen nochmal in die Rechtsmedizin fahren und den Schlüssel suchen“, ermahnte Silke das Mädchen, doch Boerne schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht, ob das überhaupt Sinn macht. Ich habe schon überall danach gesucht.“  
Er schob Sophia sanft von sich und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr, woraufhin sie geradezu die Treppe hinaufstürmte.   
„Was war das denn?“ Silke schaute ihr verdutzt nach. 

„Ich habe ihr versprochen, ihr noch was zu erzählen, wenn sie sich schnell umzieht und fürs Bett fertig macht. Kann sie das schon allein?“ Boerne lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück und nahm die Brille ab. Er schloss einen Moment lang die Augen und massierte die Nasenwurzel. 

„Ja, kann sie.“   
Silke zögerte und fragte sich, ob sie ihm nicht zu nahe treten würde. Aber er schien so erschöpft und übermüdet zu sein, dass er besser jetzt als später Ruhe brauchte. Wenn er nun auch noch Sophia was erzählen wollte und dann noch seinen Schüssel suchen musste, vom Heimweg gar nicht zu reden und… Sollte sie ihn fragen? 

Boerne ließ mit einem leisen Schnaufen die Schultern sinken und sackte noch ein bisschen schwerer gegen die Stuhllehne. Das genügte, um alle Bedenken zur Seite zu fegen, die sie eben noch gehabt hatte.   
„Sagen Sie mal… möchten Sie heute nicht hier schlafen? Sie sehen wirklich erschöpft aus“, platzte es aus ihr heraus. 

Boerne reagiert zuerst nicht und Silke glaubte schon, er wäre eingeschlafen, dann öffnete er blinzelnd die Augen. Die Art, wie er sie dabei zusammenkniff sagte ihr, dass er unter beginnenden Kopfschmerzen litt. Sie wusste, er neigte dazu, wenn er seine Leistungsgrenze bis zum Ende ausreizte und dass er das in den letzten Tagen getan hatte, war ihr klar. Er gab eben immer alles und gönnte sich erst dann Ruhe, wenn sein Körper die Notbremse zog und ihn ausknockte. 

Sein Blick fokussierte sich und nach einem langen Moment, in dem er sie einfach nur ansah, nickte er langsam. „Es wird ja nicht wieder ein Hüne mit tätowiertem Skorpion auf der Schulter im Bad lauern.“

Silke schmunzelte, als sie sich an Boernes entgeistertes Gesicht erinnerte. Sie verbarg dahinter aber auch ihre Erleichterung, dass er ihr Angebot nicht ausgeschlagen hatte. Es wäre ihr nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken gewesen, wenn er mit dieser Erschöpfung noch hätte unterwegs sein müssen.   
„Nein, keine Sorge, Sie können unbesorgt duschen.“ Sie stand auf und war sich nicht sicher, ob sie Boernes gemurmeltes „Danke“ wirklich gehört hatte. 

Ihre Nichte kam, gewaschen und im Nachthemd, die Treppe wieder herunter und Boerne setzte sich mit ihr ins Wohnzimmer.   
Silke war dankbar dafür. Sie brauchte etwas Zeit für sich allein und da kam ihr das Saubermachen in der Küche gerade recht.   
Sie räumte die benutzten Küchenutensilien und die Teller in die Spülmaschine und stellte die Reste der wirklich leckeren Soße in den Kühlschrank. Den Topf und die Pizzableche wusch sie von Hand ab. Über das Rauschen der Spülmaschine hinweg hörte sie Boerne, der mit dramatisch verstellter Stimme wieder neue Abenteuer von seiner Großmutter zum Besten gab.   
Sie setzte sich, noch mit einem Tuch in der Hand, auf ihre Trittleiter und hörte zu. Boerne so heimelig zu erleben, war eine ganz neue Seite an ihm, die sie noch nicht kannte und sie stellte fest, dass es in ihrem Inneren ein seltsames Ziehen auslöste. Sehnsucht? Sie konnte es nicht benennen, war sich aber bewusst, dass sie in letzter Zeit begonnen hatte, ihn mit anderen Augen zu sehen. Er war umgänglicher und freundlicher ihr gegenüber geworden. Es kam auch nicht mehr vor, dass er sie als Lastenträger nutzte oder sie mit Botengängen an ihrem freien Tag durchs Münster Umland jagte. Hatte sie in den letzten Jahren immer schon gerne in der Rechtsmedizin gearbeitet, so freute sie sich nun, wenn sie morgens seinen Wagen auf dem Parkplatz entdeckte, oder ihr schon im Aufzug die ersten Töne einer Oper entgegen wehten. 

Und gerade eben… Ihr Magen begann schon wieder zu Flattern, als sie sich an die Umarmung erinnerte, die eigentlich keine gewesen war. Oder doch?   
Er stand oft dicht hinter ihr, aber er berührte sie eigentlich nie. War es gerade deshalb so seltsam gewesen? Oder lag es daran, dass sie sich über seine Gegenwart freute? Sie hatte ihren Urlaub genossen, aber er hatte ihr auch gefehlt und als er sie gestern angerufen und um ihre Hilfe gebeten hatte… war ihr da nicht auch ganz anders geworden, als sie so unvermutet seine Stimme gehört hatte? Freilich war dieses Gefühl schnell vom Ärger über seine Unverfrorenheit verdrängt worden. Als sie aber merkte, dass er wirklich Hilfe gebraucht hatte… 

Silke seufzte. Verliebte sie sich gerade in ihren Chef? Das konnte doch nur alles noch komplizierter machen!

Sie schreckte auf, als Boerne leise in die Küche kam. „Sophia ist eingeschlafen. Soll ich sie nach oben bringen?“ Er deutete vage in Richtung Treppe und Silke lächelte erleichtert.   
„Das wäre prima. Sie ist mir zu schwer und wenn ich sie jetzt wecken würde, wäre sie vermutlich nicht bereit ins Bett zu gehen.“

Boerne nickte und verschwand wieder, um gleich darauf mit dem Mädchen im Arm die Treppe hoch zu steigen. Silke folgte ihm. „In mein Schlafzimmer“, wies sie ihn an. „Die erste Tür rechts. Sie hat bis jetzt im Gästezimmer geschlafen, aber das richte ich Ihnen gleich her.“ 

Er legte die Kleine auf das Bett und drehte sich dann um. „Sie war ziemlich müde.“ 

„Es ist auch schon reichlich spät für sie, aber ich wollte Ihre Geschichte nicht unterbrechen.“   
Sie deckte das Mädchen zu und ging, um ihre Puppe aus dem Gästezimmer zu holen. Als sie zurückkam saß Boerne am Bett und betrachtete das schlafende Kind mit einem wehmütigen Ausdruck in den Augen, der jedoch sofort verschwand, als er sie bemerkte und hastig aufstand. 

Sie ging nicht darauf ein, sondern legte Sophia die Puppe in den Arm und strich ihr dann eine Strähne aus der Stirn. Dabei war sie sich Boernes Gegenwart, der still neben ihr stand, überdeutlich bewusst.   
Es war schone eine seltsame Situation und ein neutraler Beobachter von außen hätte sie vermutlich für eine kleine Familie halten können. Silke seufzte leise und steckte die Decke um Sophia herum fest, bevor sie ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn drückte. Mit einem gemurmelten „Schlaf gut“, stand sie auf und ging leise hinaus. Boerne folgte ihr und lehnte die Tür hinter sich an. 

„Schläft sie durch?“, fragte er, als sie die Treppe hinunter gingen.

„In der Regel schon. Aber sie hat die, für dieses Alter typische, rege Fantasie und da sind dann schon mal Monster unter dem Bett, die verscheucht werden müssen.“  
Sie hatten den Flur erreicht und drehte sich zu Boerne um. „Trinken Sie noch ein Glas Wein mit mir? Oder möchten Sie gleich schlafen gehen?“

„Was für einen Wein hätten Sie denn?“, gab Boerne zurück und wieder schaute er sie ähnlich intensiv an, wie vorhin, als sie die Einkäufe aus dem Auto geladen hatte. Fast… als könnte er nicht genug von ihrem Anblick bekommen? Silke rief sich innerlich zur Ordnung. Sie durfte ihre Gedanken unmöglich weiter in diese Richtung wandern lassen! Es konnte nicht sein, dass Boerne sie liebte… auch wenn sein Kommentar über Märchen und Wahrheiten sie schon nachdenklich gemacht hatte.   
„Zum Beispiel den, den Sie mir zum Geburtstag geschenkt haben“, schlug sie vor und Boerne nickte. „Klingt gut. Allerdings dachte ich, den hätten Sie schon längst getrunken.“

Silke ging ins Wohnzimmer voran und sagte mit einem gleichgültigen Schulterzucken. „Mit wem denn? Allein schmeckt er mir nicht.“ 

Sie holte den Wein und Gläser aus dem Schrank und setzte sich dann in einen Sessel zu Boerne, der auf dem Sofa Platz genommen hatte. Sie reichte ihm einen Korkenzieher und bereitwillig tat er, wie gewünscht.   
Es war ein vollmundiger, nicht zu schwerer Rotwein und sie stellte überrascht fest, dass er ein wenig nach Brombeere schmeckte, einer ihrer Lieblingsfrüchte.   
Das war nicht irgendein Wein, den er da für sie ausgesucht hatte. Der Gedanke ließ eine eigentümliche Wärme in ihr entstehen und sie trank gleich noch einen Schluck. Um sich von ihrer Unruhe und Verwirrung abzulenken sagte sie: „Sie können wirklich besser mit Kindern umgehen, als ich gedacht habe. Wenn ich da an Ihre Nichte denke…“

Er schmunzelte. „Betty ist ja auch kein Kind, sondern ein Teenager. Das sind Welten, fürchte ich.“

„Stimmt. Und verliebte Teenager sind wohl noch schlimmer.“

„Naja, das wurde dann allerdings gründlich kuriert“, gab Boerne zu bedenken. 

„Haben Sie eigentlich eigene Kinder? Thiel hat ja einen Sohn, aber Sie haben nie etwas in dieser Richtung erzählt“, fragte Silke beherzt, der diese Tatsache plötzlich bewusst wurde. Als jedoch ein Schatten über Boernes Miene glitt, bereute sie ihre Worte sofort. 

Er trank einen etwas zu großen Schluck Wein und schaute einen Moment lang vor sich hin. Mit scheinbar leichtem Tonfall beantwortete er dann ihre Frage, freilich ohne ihrem Blick zu begegnen. Der traurige und ein wenig einsame Unterton entging ihr jedoch nicht.   
„Ich wäre fast Vater geworden. Meine Frau verlor das Kind jedoch im vierten Monat und… ich glaube daran ist letztendlich die Ehe zerbrochen.“

„Das tut mir leid. Ich hätte das nicht fragen…“ Silke war ehrlich bestürzt, doch er unterbrach sie mit einem gezwungen wirkenden Lächeln und einem fahrigen Abwinken.   
„Schon gut. Sie wussten ja nichts davon, da ich noch nie darüber gesprochen habe“, murmelte er.   
Silke suchte vergeblich nach tröstenden Worten, aber nach einem tiefen Atemzug   
fuhr er fort: „Ich hatte mich auf das Kind gefreut, hoffte, die gemeinsame Aufgabe würde etwas in unsere Ehe zurück bringen, das einfach nicht mehr da war. In den ersten drei Monaten der Schwangerschaft war es ihr gut gegangen und so gab es für mich keinen Grund, nicht auf diese Tagung nach Kopenhagen zu fahren, die wichtig für mich war.   
Sie sah das nicht gern, wollte, dass ich dablieb und hielt mir vor, mein Beruf wäre mir wichtiger als sie. Ich leugnete das, aber ich bin mir im Nachhinein nicht sicher, ob sie nicht Recht hatte. Wir waren noch so jung, gerade mal Anfang Dreißig. Wer weiß da schon, was wichtig ist und was nicht?“  
Er hob den Blick und suchte in Silkes Miene nach einer Antwort. Sie hatte keine und der Schmerz, den sie selbst bei seinen Worten fühlte, machte es ihr unmöglich etwas zu sagen. Nun verstand sie seinen bedrückten Blick vorhin an Sophias Bett. Um ihm dennoch Trost zu spenden stand sie auf und setzte sich neben ihn. Sie fürchtete schon, er würde sie zurückweisen, aber sie musste einfach seine Hand nehmen. Ihn in den Arm zu nehmen, wie sie es in diesem Moment mit jedem anderen aus ihrem Freundeskreis getan hatte, wagte sie nicht.   
Boerne schaute einen Moment lang auf ihre Hände hinab, dann sprach er weiter. Es fiel ihm merklich schwer, ihm, der sich nie eine Schwäche erlaubte und sie noch weniger zugab, und doch drängten die Erinnerungen aus ihm heraus, nun, da er einmal die Tore geöffnet hatte.  
„Sie bekam Blutungen und fuhr in die Klinik, doch das Kind konnte nicht mehr gerettet werden. Sie rief mich an und ich nahm sofort den nächsten Flug zurück. Aber als ich in der Klinik ankam, war alles schon vorbei. Was hätte ich denn tun sollen? Danach… wir sprachen kaum noch miteinander und sie begann mit einer Therapie nach der anderen. Sie wollte sofort wieder schwanger werden, obwohl ihr die Ärzte davon abrieten. Es klappte auch nicht und irgendwann… ging gar nichts mehr. Wir stritten nur noch und ich verbachte mehr Zeit in der Rechtsmedizin als zu Hause. Das trug mir zwar den Posten des stellvertretenden Leiters ein, aber ich verlor darüber meine Frau.“

Silke hatte ihm schweigend und mit zunehmendem Mitgefühl zugehört. Am liebsten hätte sie ihn nun doch in den Arm genommen, so verloren wie er gerade neben ihr saß.   
„Haben Sie sie geliebt?“

Etwas war ihr jedoch aufgefallen und es war vielleicht eine merkwürdige Frage, aber hatte er nicht gesagt, da hätte etwas in der Ehe gefehlt? Wann immer sie ihn über seine Frau hatte sprechen hören, war da ein herber, fast schon zynischer Unterton gewesen und nie hatte er ihren Namen genannt. Tat man das bei Menschen, die einem etwas bedeutet hatten? 

Er lachte bitter auf. „Seltsam, dass Sie das fragen, Alberich. Aber Sie kommen immer gleich zum Kern, nicht wahr?“ Er drückte ihre Hand und schenkte ihr trotz seiner merklich bedrückten Stimmung ein Lächeln, das sie nur liebevoll nennen konnte.   
Es verblasste jedoch, als er sich erneut in den Erinnerungen verlor und mit leiser Stimme weitersprach. „Verliebt war ich mit Sicherheit… aber Liebe? Ich weiß es nicht mehr. Sie war hübsch, wir verstanden uns sehr gut, kannten uns schon seit wir denken konnten. Wir hatten die gleichen Freunde, verkehrten in den gleichen Kreisen… Wir passten zusammen und jeder riet uns zur Hochzeit, also heirateten wir.“ Er schnaubte zynisch.  
„Über Gefühle haben wir nie gesprochen und wenn da etwas gewesen war, dann ging es spätestens in der Scheidung verloren.  
Ich weiß nicht, was sie empfand, aber als wir heirateten, erschien es mir wie die Krönung meines Lebens. Die ersten Wochen hielt dieses Hochgefühl an. Dann aber merkte ich, dass ich ziemlich allein war. Sie pflegte weiterhin ihre Freundschaften und ging ihrer Wege, während sie es mir übel nahm, dass ich eben nicht die geregelten Arbeitszeiten hatte, die sie gerne gesehen hätte und gesellschaftlichen Verpflichtungen nachkommen musste, die sie langweilten. Sie mied die Rechtsmedizin und ich akzeptierte das. Nicht jeder kann eine Leiche sehen und Silka hat nie einen Hehl daraus gemacht, dass sie meine Arbeit verabscheute. Sie hätte mich lieber als Chirurg im Uniklinikum gesehen.“   
Er stockte und schaute Silke an „Silka-Isabell… haben Sie sich nie gewundert, warum ich nie Ihren Vornamen verwende?“, fragte er. 

„Schon… aber ich habe mich so an Alberich gewöhnt…“ Silke zuckte mit den Schultern. „Die Ähnlichkeit der Namen, hm?“

Er nickte und ließ sich schwer gegen die Rückenlehne sinken. „Erst nach der Scheidung habe ich begriffen, dass die Ehe von unseren Eltern arrangiert worden war. Mein Schwiegervater hat mich direkt nach dem Termin beim Scheidungsrichter zur Seite genommen… hat etwas von nun nicht mehr zugänglichen Ressourcen und Beziehungen gesagt, von zugeschlagenen Türen und zerbrochenen Schlüsseln. Es hat mir den Magen herumgedreht und seit damals bin ich vorsichtig damit geworden, mich zum Spielball anderer Leute Interessen zu machen. Nicht nur sie hat versucht, mich zu erpressen. Das habe ich allerdings zu spät erkannt.“

Silke musste schlucken. Das erklärte vieles. Impulsiv legte sie eine Hand an seine Wange und drehte sein Gesicht zu ihr. „Sie haben jetzt wirkliche Freunde… Menschen, die Sie so mögen, wie Sie sind und…“

Boerne legte seine Hand über ihre und hielt sie fest. Dann drehte er den Kopf und drückte einen Kuss in ihre Handfläche.   
Nach einem Moment suchte er ihren Blick und murmelte müde: „Glauben Sie wirklich… Silke?“ Sie sah, dass es ihn Überwindung kostete, ihren Namen auszusprechen und sie lächelte ihn gerade deshalb dankbar an.   
„Ja! Das glaube ich nicht nur, das weiß ich.“

Er nickte, nicht wirklich überzeugt. „Ich weiß es auch… seit Songma… Trotzdem ist es nicht immer einfach.“

Silke lachte kurz und trocken auf. So viele Gefühle rangen in ihr um die Oberhand und sie kämpfte darum, nicht unüberlegt zu handeln. Sie wollte ihm nicht durch eine unbedachte Äußerung noch zusätzlichen Schmerz zufügen, konnte sich aber einen Seitenhieb trotzdem nicht verkneifen. „Sie machen es einem aber auch nicht immer leicht. Manchmal können Sie schon ein überhebliches Ekel sein“, sagte sie deshalb ehrlich, aber auch mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln, das zumindest ihr half, die bedrückte Stimmung abzuschütteln.

Auch er schmunzelte. „Na na, werden Sie mal nicht frech!“, gab er ebenfalls wieder gelöster zurück. Er legte spontan den Arm um sie und zog sie kameradschaftlich an sich.   
Ihr Atem stockte und sie schaute zu ihm auf, in Augen, aus denen jedes Lachen verschwand und in denen etwas anderes auftauchte.   
Sehnsucht?   
Sich ein Herz nehmend hob sie den Kopf und ließ ihre Hand in seinen Nacken gleiten. Entweder riskierte sie gerade ihren Job und Boernes Freundschaft, oder… 

Sie fühlte seine warmen Lippen auf ihren und jeder Gedanke verschwand. Boerne zog sie noch näher an sich und aus dem ersten fragenden Berühren wurde schnell mehr, als in ihnen beiden ein anderer Hunger entstand. 

Ein klägliches „Silke?“, das von der Treppe zu ihnen herüberklang, ließ sie auseinanderfahren und Silke lehnte mit einem fast hysterischen Kichern ihre Stirn gegen Boernes Wange. Auch er lachte kurz auf und zog sie noch einmal an sich. Dann schob er sie zurück. „Geh lieber nachsehen, was los ist“, murmelte er und drückte ihre Hand.  
Sie nickte und stand auf, eilte dann zu ihrer Nichte, die, ihre Puppe im Arm haltend, oben an der Treppe stand und sich über die Augen rieb. „Ich habe schlecht geträumt. Da waren Käfer, die durch mein Zimmer gekrabbelt sind und Schokolade naschen wollten und…“

„Schon gut.“ Silke war bei ihr angekommen und nahm sie beruhigend in den Arm. „Komm, wir gehen mal gucken, ob da wirklich Käfer sind. Ich glaube eher, das waren Marienkäfer aus Schokolade, die sich ein kuscheliges Versteck suchen wollten, bevor sie morgen auf deinem Frühstücksbrett auf dich warten.“ 

„Meinst du?“ Sophia schaute interessiert zu ihr auf und Silke nickte, froh darüber, noch einen solchen vom letzten Osterfest übriggebliebenen Käfer in ihrem Wohnzimmerschrank gesehen zu haben, als sie vorhin den Wein herausgeholt hatte.  
Sie nahm das Mädchen an der Hand und ging mit ihr ins Schlafzimmer zurück.   
Eine Taschenlampe für die Monsterjagd lag schon auf dem Nachttisch bereit und sie schaltete sie ein, bevor sie unter das Bett leuchtete. Sophia hatte sich neben ihr auf den Bauch gelegt und lugte ebenfalls hinunter. 

„Siehst Du? Keine Käfer“, stellte Silke zufrieden fest und knipste die Lampe aus. „Du kannst ganz ruhig wieder schlafen gehen“, versicherte sie dem Mädchen, doch die hockte unglücklich auf dem Boden. „Die Käfer kommen wieder, weil der Zauberstein nicht da ist.“

„Zauberstein? Wovon redest Du?“ 

Sophia dachte sichtlich angestrengt nach und schien etwas abzuwägen. Dann rappelte sie sich auf und zog Silke hinter sich her ins Gästezimmer. 

„Ist hier der Zauberstein?“, hakte Silke nach, als Sophia unsicher stehen blieb. Das Mädchen nickte ruckartig und spähte zur Tür. „Karl schimpft auch ganz sicher nicht?“

„Warum sollte er? Er hat doch gar nichts mit dem…?“ Silke unterbrach sich, als ihr ein Gedanke kam. Sie holte die Taschenlampe aus dem Schlafzimmer und leuchtete unter das Gästebett. Da schien nichts zu sein und sie wollte schon die Lampe ausknipsen, als es silbrig im Lichtkegel aufblitzte.   
Tatsächlich: Boernes Schlüsselbund lag unter der anderen Seite des Bettes, ganz hinten an der Wand. Sie streckte den Arm aus, kam jedoch nicht ganz heran.   
„Halt mal die Lampe, Sophia.“  
Sie reichte die Taschenlampe weiter und kroch unter das Bett. Nun bekam sie ihn zu fassen. Wieder unter dem Bett hervorrutschend warf sie Sophia einen nicht wirklich bösen Blick zu.   
Auch wenn sie Boerne es gerne erspart hätte, so lange auf seinen Schlüssel warten zu müssen, war sie doch irgendwie dafür dankbar, dass ihnen Sophia einen solchen Streich gespielt hatte.   
Hatte das Mädchen doch dafür gesorgt, dass sich da einiges zwischen ihr und Boerne… Karl?... ändern würde. 

„Wie bist du denn darauf gekommen, dass…“

„Ich fürchte, daran hat meine Großmutter schuld“, erklang es teils amüsiert, teils schuldbewusst von der Tür, wo Boerne, die Puppe in der Hand haltend, am Rahmen lehnte. Er stieß sich ab und kam ins Zimmer, setzte sich dann aufs Bett und nahm Sophia auf den Schoß. An Silke gewandt erklärte er dann: „Meine Großmutter hatte vom weisen Sultan einen Zauberstein geschenkt bekommen, der böse Mächte vertreiben konnte. Bevor sie starb, schenkte sie ihn mir, weil ich damals auch so ein kleiner Träumer war, wie du und überall Monster auf mich lauerten.“   
Er stupste Sophia an der Nase, was sie kichern ließ. „Ich wollte ihn nicht verlieren. Deshalb, und weil man ja auf seinen Schlüssel besonders gut aufpasst, habe ich ihn an meinem Schlüsselbund befestigt.“

Silke schaute unwillkürlich etwas verdutzt auf den Bund in ihrer Hand, an dem alle möglichen Schlüssel waren, aber nichts, was wie ein Stein aussah. Boerne hatte ihren Blick bemerkt und ergänzte mit einem leisen Lachen in der Stimme: „ Nur ist er über die Jahre ganz durchsichtig geworden, bis man ihn gar nicht mehr sehen konnte.“ 

Er nahm Silke den Schlüsselbund aus der Hand und hielt ihn Sophia hin, wobei er auf einen bläulich schimmernden Schlüsselring deutete, der sich von zwei anderen, silbernen, unterschied. „Schau mal, hier war er dran und ich glaube, der Ring hat jetzt die gleiche Macht wie der Stein, auch wenn man den gar nicht mehr sehen kann. Ich brauche ihn nicht mehr, weil ich jetzt eine kleine… ganz erstaunlich kleine… Fee habe, die auf mich aufpasst.“

Sein Blick suchte Silkes und sie spürte, wie der liebevolle Ausdruck in seinen Augen ihr den Atem nahm. Wie konnte dieser Mann nur als oberflächlicher und versnobter Egozentrike bezeichnet werden? Und wie hatte sie all die Jahre übersehen können, was wirklich hinter ihrer gegenseitigen Freundschaft stand? 

Sein Lächeln vertiefte sich, als ob er ihre Gedanken erraten hätte. Dann löste er den Blickkontakt und nestelte den leeren Ring vom Schlüsselbund. Er legte ihn bedächtig in Sophias Hand und schloss ihre Finger darum. „Ich schenke ihn dir und wenn du gut darauf aufpasst, dann kommen auch keine Monster oder Schokoladenkäfer mehr zu dir.“

Sophia strahlte ihn an und schlang ihre Arme um ihn, bevor sie ihm einen dicken Schmatz auf die Wange drückte. „Danke!“, jubelte sie und gähnte dann herzhaft.   
„Husch, ins Bett mit dir“, schmunzelte Boerne und half ihr, unter die Decke zu kriechen. Er wartete, bis sie die Augen schloss und strich ihr dann mit einem fast wehmütigen Blick über das Haar.   
Silke trat zu ihm und schlang die Arme um ihn. „War es ein Mädchen?“, wisperte sie und Boerne nickte knapp, bevor er mit einem tiefen Atemzug aufstand.   
Wortlos löste er sich von ihr und ging aus dem Zimmer. 

Silke blieb noch einen Moment an Sophias Bett sitzen. Die Kleine schob eine Hand unter der Decke hervor und Silke nahm sie.   
„Ist Karl mir böse? Er sagte, der Stein an seinem Schlüssel passt auf mich auf, wenn er mit dir die Untersuchungen machen muss. Und weil ich doch immer so schlimme Träume hab, habe ich ihn mitgenommen.“

„Ich glaube nicht, dass er dir böse ist und ich bin es auch nicht. Schlaf jetzt, meine Kleine.“

Sophia drückte ihre Puppe an sich und kuschelte sich in das Kissen. „Gute Nacht“, murmelte sie. Silke stand auf und ging leise hinaus, um nach Boerne zu sehen. 

Er wartete, an die Wand gelehnt, im Gang.   
Eine bleierne Müdigkeit umgab ihn und er schien fast im Stehen einzuschlafen. Er blickte vor sich auf den Boden, sah ihr jedoch entgegen, als er ihre leisen Schritte hörte.   
Sie trat zu ihm. „Was geschehen ist… dir und deiner Frau… es tut mir leid“, murmelte sie und er nickte gefasst, strich ihr dann zärtlich mit den Fingerkuppen über die Wange und sie schmiegte ihr Gesicht in seine Hand. 

„Ich weiß“, murmelte er. „Aber es ist lange Jahre her und auch wenn die Erinnerungen noch Schatten werfen können, so habe ich doch gelernt damit umzugehen. Manchmal muss man auch Türen hinter sich abschließen. Außerdem…“ Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und sie kam ihm entgegen, indem sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte. Sein Kuss war zärtlich und sandte einen sanften Schauer durch ihren Körper. Aber sie merkte auch, wie müde und erschöpft er war. 

Silke löste sich von ihm, nahm seine Hand und drückte ihm wortlos den Schlüsselbund hinein, den er auf dem Bett hatte liegen lassen.   
Sie hatte ihre Entscheidung getroffen… vielleicht schon vor langer Zeit, vielleicht erst vor einigen Minuten. Nun war es an ihm, ob er in seiner eigenen Wohnung schlief und damit beendete, was gerade erst begonnen hatte oder… 

Er schaute einen Moment lang schweigend darauf hinab. Ein feines Lächeln begann in seinen Mundwinkeln aufzuglimmen und breitete sich dann über sein ganzes Gesicht aus, als er den Schlüssel beinahe achtlos in seine Hosentasche schob.  
Schließlich hob er den Kopf und suchte ihren Blick. „Ich möchte trotzdem bleiben“, sagte er leise.


End file.
